The Prince's Journal
by ceruleanday
Summary: Corin, the Thunderfist, si Tinju Petir. Sebuah nama dan kisahnya yang tertuang dalam buku kehidupan.


**The Chronicles of Narnia (Horse & His Boy)**  
_by _**C**.** S Lewis**

**.**

**The Prince's Journal  
**_by _ceruleanday

**.**

Hutan ini telah menjadi bagian dari jiwaku. Entahlah. Seperti telah mendarah daging dan mengalir di pembuluh-pembuluh nadiku. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang seolah berkata _selamat pagi _dan tak pernah berbohong meski kekacauan sedang bergemuruh—mengoyak kewarasan serta logika. Aku senang berlari, bukan pelarian, hanya menyatukan diri dengan alam yang senantiasa berbincang-bincang penuh keramahan padaku. _Well, _aku hidup di sebuah dunia di mana kau tak'kan pernah percaya ketika seekor berang-berang tengah mengobrol denganmu atau sekadar menyapa _hi. _Kau mungkin terlalu bungkam oleh rasionalitas yang mendoktrinasi seluruh sendi dalam hidupmu, menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai ilmu materialism dan sebagainya. Kukira itu benar, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Sebab, saat ini _kau _tengah berada di Narnia.

Anvard, Archenland. Hanya bagian kecil dari peta dunia fantasi dan mistis ini. Alam dan isinya segera berkata jika mereka membenci tingkah laku para manusia. Aslan memberi mereka kehidupan yang sama dengan kaum insani. Bedanya, mereka tak memiliki nafsu. Namun, dibilang begitu pun, aku tidak bisa berkata bahwa hal itu sepenuhnya benar—kalau kau memutar balik waktu yang terjadi beratus-ratus tahun lalu di Narnia. Ada beberapa binatang yang bisa berbicara berkehendak lain dengan melawan pencipta mereka sendiri. Ikut bersekongkol dengan _ratu musim dingin _terjahat sepanjang millenium, dengan harapan tentu saja ada imbalan yang akan mereka dapatkan. Lalu, apa yang kemudian bisa kusimpulkan? Semua makhluk yang hidup, entah itu di duniaku dan di dunia kalian, pada dasarnya mereka hanya mengikuti insting 'tuk bertahan hidup. Masalah nafsu baik dan buruk adalah poin kesekian.

Ya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri rupanya.

Aku hanya anak manusia yang terlahir di Archenland. Suatu negeri yang tak ada beda dengan Narnia. Pepohonan dan musim yang silih berganti memiliki keunikan yang sama. Namun, kami memiliki wilayah teritori yang khusus. Negeri ini berdiri sendiri dengan seorang Raja sebagai pemimpinnya. Raja kami dipilih berdasarkan eleksi, tetapi mengingat Raja-Raja pendahulu kami adalah para pejuang Narnia, masuk akal jika pemaparan eleksi sering disalahartikan. Eleksi tentu saja hanya mengikuti formalitas sebab tak ada yang berniat 'tuk mencalonkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di Anvard (ibukota Archenland) di saat-saat yang tak menentu seperti masa ini. Oleh karena itu, Raja-Raja yang terpilih tetap saja diurut berdasarkan keturunan. Lalu, eleksi yang sesungguhnya baru akan muncul jika keturunan si Raja terdahulu, terutama jika anak lelaki, berjumlah lebih dari satu. Hal itu tak'kan dipermasalahkan jika _seandainya _aku memiliki seorang abang.

Hanya saja… hingga lima belas tahun hidup di Anvard, aku tetap seorang diri. Terlahir sebagai putra tunggal seorang Raja yang kini berkuasa penuh di Archenland adalah takdir yang sulit 'tuk dihiraukan begitu saja. Meski, sudah berkali-kali kuutarakan niat dan hasrat bahwa takdir semacam itu tidak diperuntukkan kepadaku. Adalah keputusan yang salah dan terlalu imbisil saat pidato aklamasi ayahku terdengar hingga penjuru negeri, perihal calon terkuat yang akan menggantikan sosoknya saat ia mangkat di kemudian hari. Memikirkannya saja membuat rasa sesak tak berkesudahan, apalagi mengingatnya kembali.

Corin, The Thunderfist, Tinju Petir. Nama yang sesungguhnya terlalu panjang untuk dijabarkan, serupa dengan nama-nama keturunan Raja-Raja zaman dahulu.

Aku? Yah, aku ini diibaratkan sebagai musuh dari semua raksasa dan monster hutan Utara. Seorang pemuda yang senang melukai tinjunya karena hal itu telah menjadi hobiku semenjak kecil. Aku benci pelajaran tata krama di sekolah anak-anak pejabat istana. Tatapan anak-anak itu padaku selalu sama, mereka semua seolah berkata melalui mata mereka. Bisik-bisik itu pada awalnya sangat sulit untuk dibiarkan sebab bukan bisikan lagi namanya jika suara-suara menyebalkan anak-anak itu terdengar hingga sejauh dua blok. Salah satu bisikan yang tak pernah kulupakan hingga saat ini: '_Hei, lihat itu, calon Raja kita. Haha. Memangnya dia bisa menjadi Raja kita kelak? Sang Pangeran Anvard.'_

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya berlari. Sama seperti yang kulakukan berhari-hari yang lalu. Hingga saat ini, detik ini, dan tepat di sini.

Hutan Utara telah menjadi pelarian yang sempurna. Jika sebagian besar anak-anak kecil yang kurang lebih memiliki pengalaman terburuk dengan sekolah tata krama yang sama sepertiku, akan melompat ke pelukan ibunya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, lain halnya denganku. Ibuku—ia adalah wanita yang sangat jelita dan jenius—itu yang selalu diucapkan ayahku mengenai dirinya. Tetapi, ia telah pergi ke dunia Aslan saat aku masih berusia empat tahun. Semenjak itu, aku tak lagi merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu maupun kelembutan kedua telapak tangannya saat meninabobokkan bocah kerdil seperti diriku ini. Tidak lagi dan kisah itu sudah terlalu kuno.

Jangan pernah menyandingkan peran ibumu dengan para _nanny_. Terlalu berbeda meski cukup bisa mengisi kesedihan seorang bocah ingusan yang sudah terlalu bosan mendengarkan ribuan bisik menyebalkan dari anak-anak lain di sekitarnya. Itu mungkin aku, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Usiaku sudah cukup dewasa jika menyelesaikan masalah sepele dengan menangis saja. Itu terlalu _feminism. _Lelaki mana boleh menangis. Karenanya, kupilih jalur teraman dari segala pilihan yang ada.

_Boxing._

Kau mengerti, 'kan?

Hingga buku-buku jemariku berdarah tiada henti. Terluka dan menorehkan banyak gores yang sangat perih jika dengan bodohnya kutumpahkan satu botol penuh cairan yang tak ada beda dengan air tetapi memiliki aroma yang menyengat. Mereka menyebutnya alkohol. Alkohol biasanya digunakan sebagai bahan baku _wine _dan minuman keras yang tak boleh disentuh hingga aku berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu menyukai aromanya yang _euhh _sangat kuat itu. Aroma yang selalu tercium pada pria-pria berbadan kekar yang berhasil kukalahkan di pertandingan tinju ilegal di pinggir kota. Bau badan mereka sangat buruk, jauh lebih buruk dari ekor sigung. Seperti tidak pernah mandi selama bertahun-tahun. Ah, bercerita mengenai kebiasaan burukku yang satu ini tampaknya tidak terlalu menarik. Sebab, jika mendengar kabar burung mengenai _open boxing fighting _di pinggir kota, aku pasti ikut. Tidak pernah tidak, kecuali di hari yang sama ketika warga seluruh penjuru negeri berbondong-bondong mendatangi _chapel _tempat ibuku disemayamkan. Hari di mana semua orang akan menangis sembari membawa lilin-lilin putih yang menyala. Ketika wajah-wajah itu menunduk dalam dan meneteskan air mata. Dan… hanya aku yang selalu tiba di saat-saat semuanya memutuskan 'tuk kembali ke rumah-rumah mereka. Agar aku bisa menangis seorang diri, tentu.

Ada hari di mana aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan perkelahian-perkelahian kecil di pinggir kota. Aku kalah telak dari seorang monster berbadan _troll _yang memiliki otot-otot seperti batu. Sudah lima orang kujatuhkan di hari yang sama, namun tidak untuk yang keenam. Karena efek depresi sesaat, kuputuskan untuk menerima tawaran _troll _itu. Pada akhirnya, aku kalah dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lalu, aku terjatuh dan sulit terbangun hingga mentari fajar menyingsing. Tak tahunya, Lord Peridan, tangan kanan ayahku—sang jenderal garis depan—entah kenapa muncul di hadapanku, tepat ketika kubuka kedua kelopak mata ini. Ia seorang diri bersama kuda perangnya yang berkulit hitam legam menarik tubuhku yang lunglai. Aku hanya bersandar di punggungnya hingga ia berkata agar aku beristirahat saja selama ia mengendarai kuda eksotis itu. Hanya danau berwarna sebiru mataku terlihat meluas dan tak berujung. Seperti berlian-berlian yang terjatuh dari langit. Lalu, hamparan padang rumput hijau menjadi persinggahan kuda miliknya menikmati sarapan pagi. Dan aku tertidur kembali di bawah selimut langit, di antara luka demi luka yang tampak jelas di kulit-kulit tubuhku.

Kami terdiam dan melupakan situasi terberat apa yang kini membelenggu diriku. Aku tahu sudah saatnya aku tidak berbohong lagi. Lord Peridan mungkin tangan kanan ayahku dan tak pernah sekali pun lepas dari pandangannya, terlebih saat berurusan dengan masalah diplomasi negara dan perang. Lord Peridan adalah jenderal favorit ayahku, aku sudah tahu hal itu. Karena kejeniusan dan kecermatannya dalam mengkalkulasi segala hal, maka ia dipercayakan seluruhnya untuk mengatur strategi pertahanan negeri. Jika strategi yang dimaksud berkenaan dengan mempertahankan hal yang sudah ada serta memperbaikinya, tidak ada bedanya dengan taktik memata-matai kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini. Dan _voila, _hari ini ia berhasil menemukanku. Di Hutan Utara, tepat di tapal batas kekuasaan kaum _troll_—daerah yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh dilewati oleh manusia, terutama aku yang memiliki darah _noble_.

Kupikir, ia akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Maka, aku sudah siap dengan perlawanan. Kupikir, ia akan melaporkan kelakuanku pada ayah. Maka, aku sudah siap dengan pemberontakan. Kupikir, ia akan mengikatku andai aku memilih untuk melawan dan memberontak. Ternyata… ia hanya tersenyum sembari berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mata biru ini membulat tak percaya.

"Tak hanya King Lune, Ayah Anda, yang mempercayakan Anda kepada saya. Melainkan sang Lady jua, _My Prince. _Sang Lady akan sedih sekali jika melihat Anda menyiksa tubuh Anda dengan perkelahian-perkelahian yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Jika Anda berniat untuk melarikan diri dari takdir yang mengikat Anda, maka lakukanlah dengan cara yang terhormat. King Lune memutuskan untuk mengirim Anda ke Cair Paravel, Narnia, dan bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu mereka. Saya harap keputusan Ayah Anda akan berdampak baik.

"Saya paham kenakalan-kenakalan seperti ini sudah wajar bagi remaja seperti Tuanku. Haus akan petualangan. Rasa penasaran dengan perang yang sesungguhnya. Lalu… pemandangan akan _battle field _serta garis depan. Dua hal terakhir yang saya ucapkan masih terlalu dini untuk Tuanku lalui. Oleh karena itu, sedikit pengalaman menegangkan saya rasa sudah cukup."

Aku sulit mencerna kata-kata Lord Peridan awalnya. Aku hanya diam seribu kata dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada mimik wajahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari senyuman. Ah, tidak ada yang salah tentu pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Semuanya boleh kubilang benar. Aku… hanya haus akan hal-hal baru yang sama sekali tak boleh kusentuh hingga pencalonan 'tuk menjadi Raja telah disahkan. Akan tetapi, jangan salahkan karakterku yang memang terlalu culas dan _eager _dengan segala hal yang berbau petualangan. Jiwa seorang lelaki memang adalah jiwa petualang, bukan?

"Maksudmu?" Akhirnya, aku berbicara.

Lagi-lagi, Lord Peridan tersenyum. Penuh dengan banyak makna, tetapi sulit untuk dijabarkan. "Anda telah mengenal Calormen dari mata pelajaran antropologi—"

Di sini aku menyela, "yah, mungkin. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Salah satu penguasa negeri mereka, Rhabadash, berniat untuk meminang Ratu Susan. Tetapi, jawaban tidak bagi kaum Calormen adalah suatu penghinaan dan dampak buruknya adalah pernyataan perang terhadap Narnia. Tentu, Archenland akan terkena imbasnya. Oleh karena itu, Ayah Tuanku, King Lune, memutuskan untuk mengirim Tuanku ke Narnia untuk mengikuti perjalanan Raja dan Ratu Narnia ke Calormen. Perjalanan ini didasari oleh strategi Raja Ed—"

"Heee? Maksudmu si _King Eddie, _ya? Aku menolak. Aku tidak suka dengannya."

Berbicara mengenai ketidaksukaanku pada salah satu Raja Narnia—King Edmund—adalah pokok perbincangan yang tidak begitu kusukai. Sejak dari dulu, Raja Narnia yang satu ini memiliki kesan yang buruk padaku. Ia membenci bocah dengan perangai tidak bisa diam, pemberontak, tukang pembuat rusuh, dan sebagainya. Menurutnya, ketiga karakter itu ada padaku. Jadi, ia membenciku. Titik. Aku juga tidak begitu suka dengannya. Terutama saat aku berusaha mendekati Ratu terbungsu—Queen Lucy—ia pasti akan menjewer telingaku dan berkata bahwa anak kecil tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Queen Lucy. Memangnya, aku ini pembawa penyakit ya? Yah, penyakit untuknya—King Edmund The Just.

Kembali pada perbincanganku dengan Lord Peridan, tampaknya akan berakhir dengan sulit. Namun, Lord Peridan hanya mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Kuraih agar aku bisa berdiri meskipun tertatih-tatih.

"Apa selama ini Tuanku sendiri yang mengobati luka-luka itu, hm?"

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Tak berani menatap langsung kedua mata berwarna obsidian miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, Ratu Lucy pasti akan sangat senang mengobati Anda."

Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran Lord Peridan. Sebab, setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu bernilai positif. Sulit untuk dielakkan, bagiku. Pantas saja ayahku senang bertukar pikiran dengannya. Meski usianya masih terbilang cukup muda saat terpilih sebagai jenderal garis depan, ia memiliki karakter yang terlalu dewasa. Apalagi untuk mengurusi bocah nakal sepertiku ini. Karenanya, hanya deheman yang kujadikan jawaban. Mendengar dehemanku yang menurutnya sangat _childish_, ia hanya tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa malah tertawa?" tanyaku dengan rona merah yang terlihat tipis di kedua pipi. "Kalau tertawa terus, nanti aku tidak jadi bilang _iya_!"

Dibilang begitu pun, Peridan tetap saja tertawa. Tak lama, aku pun merajuk kesal. Menggembungkan kedua pipi seperti anak kecil. Melipat kedua tangan dan membuang muka. Namun, kenyataan lain mengusik pikiranku. Jika Peridan telah begitu mengenalku dan berhasil menemukan lokasi-lokasi aku berada saat aku tak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah di istana, seharusnya kutawarkan saja hal ini padanya. Memang konyol, tetapi mungkin saja bisa menarik minatnya.

"Hei, Peridan."

"Ya, Tuanku?"

"Ngg, karena Ayah telah mengakui kejeniusanmu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi Raja? Aku… tidak bersedia menerima titah Ayah yang satu itu."

Harus kuakui bahwa Peridan bukanlah tipe pria yang dengan mudah tergoda oleh bujuk rayuan iblis, apalagi iblisnya adalah aku. Dan, pernyataan yang kulontarkan cukup mengagetkannya. Sebab, sebelum kembali tersenyum, pria itu sempat membulatkan mata obsidiannya.

"Kurasa, itu tidak akan mungkin, Tuanku."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku balik. Masih melipat tangan di dada.

"Sebab… darah saya tak _sebiru _darah Anda. Darah yang mengalir di pembuluh nadi ini hanyalah darah kaum _peasant. _Namun, gelar yang Ayah Anda berikan kepada saya adalah hadiah yang sungguh sangat luar biasa bagi saya. Tak ada kegembiraan lain yang berhasil saya dapatkan selama hidup selain menerima gelar _Lord _dari seorang Raja. Jika Anda berkata hal yang demikian, saya cukup sedih. Mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk berkata seperti ini, tetapi saya memiliki keyakinan bahwa pilihan King Lune tak pernah salah, Tuanku. Ia selalu percaya pada putranya."

Aku tidak pernah bisa memahami kata-kata berkonotasi positif milik Peridan. Kebingungan mengantarku pada sebuah konklusi bahwa sangat bodoh dan imbisil untukku berkata bahwa takdir yang telah mengikatku akan bernilai buruk. Aku mungkin terlahir sebagai seorang Pangeran, tetapi tidak sebagai Raja di kemudian hari. Perangaiku sangat buruk.

Akan tetapi, waktu menjelaskan banyak hal meski ia memilih untuk bungkam. Perjalanan ini masih terlalu jauh dan aku tahu—keputusan ayahku memang tak pernah salah. Sebab, di kemudian hari, Archenland akan memiliki Raja mereka. Bukan aku, tentu saja. Melainkan seorang bocah ingusan yang kini menggenggam hidupnya di atas seekor kuda bernama Bree.

**.**

Queen Lucy adalah bungsu dari empat bersaudara Pevensie. Itu yang kudengar dari kisah heroik mereka yang telah tercantum amat jelas di salah satu bab dalam buku sejarah kaum Archenland. Aku sangat benci dengan buku pelajaran, sama halnya dengan sekolah tata krama. Jam-jam terlewati begitu saja dan tak ada hikmah satu pun yang berhasil kupetik. Namun, berkat salah satu koki istana yang tiap harinya bekerja untuk membuatkan roti-roti terenak untuk kami, para warga istana, aku jadi sangat menyukai subjek pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu. Antropologi dan sejarah kini menjadi hak khusus yang setiap akhir pekan mengisi ruang serta waktuku di tepi danau bersama beberapa binatang mungil yang bisa berbicara. Kubacakan keras-keras buku butut pemberian koki istana kami dan binatang-binatang itu, seperti kelinci dan tupai, akan mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Saat itu usiaku masih delapan tahun. Kini, buku itu telah menjadi lebih butut dari sebelumnya.

Ayahku sangat jarang membacakan dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Hanya sekali dalam setahun mungkin. Ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan istana dan embel-embelnya. Setiap kali aku terbangun karena bunyi petir dan tangan-tangan penyihir jahat berwujud tangkai pohon musim dingin di balik jendela, yang terpikirkan oleh benakku kemudian adalah berlari ke kamar ayahku. Tetapi, kamar itu mungkin saja kosong dan memang benar kosong. Jadi, aku hanya kembali ke kamarku dan menyepi serta bergulung di bawah selimut tebal hingga pagi menyingsing.

Akan tiba hari di mana kedewasaan datang kepadaku. Setidaknya, aku memercayainya. Hal itu cukup terbias jika lagi-lagi aku kabur dari kamarku dan menyusuri gang demi gang hingga mencapai Hutan Utara ataupun pinggir kota. Lalu, semalaman penuh kuhabiskan hanya dengan pertarungan-pertarungan konyol di dalam ring tinju. Aku baru akan kembali jika kemenangan telah kuraih atau lelah cukup mengaburkan pikiran sesatku. Sebuah lukisan gantung berukuran magnum mengisi satu kolom penuh dinding ujung koridor. Lukisan gantung itu menggambarkan sebuah refleksi wajah seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan rambut secerah mentari pagi tergulung sempurna di satu sisi bahunya. Senyum tipis tersulam di bibir mungilnya. Sosok di dalam lukisan gantung itu masih begitu muda ketika ia memutuskan 'tuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Di masa monarki seperti saat ini, hal semacam itu sudah sangat sering untuk ditemukan. Terlebih jika memiliki darah bangsawan yang masih sangat kental. Lukisan itu adalah ibuku. Ya.

Ketika aku melihatnya dengan darah yang mengucur oleh malam-malam panjang di ring tinju, dalam kebisuan aku menangis. Tak terisak dan hanya meneteskan air mata. Kekesalan mungkin membuncah di dalam jiwaku. Sesal pula tak terelakkan.

Hari kedewasaan itu tiba saat aku melihat wajah Queen Lucy untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia mengenakan gaun yang persis dengan gaun yang terlukis di lukisan gantung wajah ibuku. Meski rupa dan warna rambutnya sangat berbeda, namun refleksi semu akan kedua sosoknya sangat serupa. Lagi-lagi, aku merasa begitu kecil. Hanya tertunduk meski ayahku meminta agar aku menerima uluran tangannya. Awalnya, sangat sulit untukku menggenggam jemari itu seolah kami berdua hanyalah anak manusia yang terpisahkan oleh peran gender saja. Lebih dari itu, bagiku. Sebab, _mutual feelings _ini jauh lebih dalam dari yang kukira. Dengan angkuh, aku berkata bahwa aku… menyukainya. Rasa suka yang didominasi oleh rasa ingin memiliki.

Hari itu, aku melarikan diri seperti biasanya. Namun, pelarian kali ini adalah pelarian yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kepenatan dunia istana ataupun rasa haus akan ring tinju. Berlari, lebih tepatnya. Di lokasi yang selalu sama tiap waktunya. Hutan Utara.

Rambut kekuningan ini bergerak mengikuti ritme angin dan mata biru ini mengawasi burung-burung kecil berterbangan bebas di angkasa. Saat berlari, aku lebih suka mengenakan sepatu _boot _kulit rusa buatan tangan dibandingkan sepatu kulit berbahan denim. Seolah-olah aku benar-benar menyatu dengan alam. Aku hanya tertidur dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantal, lalu berdehem panjang. Bedanya, sinar yang seharusnya tetap terlihat meski aku menutup mata kali ini tertutupi oleh bayang hitam yang misterius. Refleks, aku membuka mata dan melihat sesosok wajah muncul tepat di atas wajahku sendiri.

"Woaaa!"

"Ah! Ternyata benar di sini ya?"

Queen Lucy. Tak lagi berbalut gaun putihnya, melainkan seragam berbahan kulit yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk latihan memanah. Entah dari mana ia mengetahui lokasi-lokasi yang sering kulalui. Kalau bukan si Peridan, mungkin saja—ah itu sulit.

"Da-dari mana tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyaku sembari bersusah payah untuk bangkit dan terduduk.

"Menurutmu?"

Aku benci tebak-tebakan. "Err—"

"Dari _mereka_. Para bunga. Sistem komunikasi mereka jauh lebih efektif daripada manusia, tentu."

Oh, aku tahu. Tetapi, aku selalu lupa. Queen Lucy memang yang paling hebat jika berbincang-bincang dengan hewan dan tumbuhan yang bisa berbicara. Aslan menuntunnya hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini melalui bunga-bunga yang tadi disebutkannya. Sungguh Ratu yang unik, pikirku.

"Pantas saja Prince Corin sangat suka datang kemari. Memang sangat indah dan tepat untuk dijadikan pelarian dari beban yang kian menumpuk berkenaan dengan urusan istana, bukan?" ujarnya dengan suara semerdu petikan harpa. Ia terduduk tepat di sampingku, hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter saja. Sembari menekuk kedua lututnya, ia menikmati alunan angin yang menari-nari di sekitar kami. Percikan-percikan air danau bak hamparan berlian menjadi titik fokus pandangannya. Aku cukup terkesima dengan sosoknya yang sangat bersahaja. Layaknya seorang Ratu, Queen Lucy telah berhasil memenuhi kualitas dan kuantitas yang dibutuhkan 'tuk memimpin negeri ini. Tak salah jika Aslan memilihnya, _Queen of Valiant. _Meski banyak kabar burung yang berkata bila Queen Lucy adalah yang terlemah dari ketiga saudara-saudarinya, bagiku, ia jauh lebih kuat dari apapun juga. Senyumnya yang sendu menjadi kekuatan terbesar yang dimilikinya. Dan aku… selalu menyukai hal itu.

"Mm, Corin. Panggil aku Corin saja."

Dengan malu-malu, kupinta agar ia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel. Itu akan terdengar jauh lebih baik, menurutku. Sesungguhnya, formalitas di luar dunia istana sangat konyol.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Lue saja. Bagaimana? Kita impas, 'kan?"

Dengan seenaknya, lagi-lagi ia berkata seolah tak'kan jadi masalah jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya itu. Bukannya kenapa, tetapi aku tahu King Edmund pasti akan menampilkan wajah judesnya saat dengan entengnya aku berbincang-bincang seperti sekarang dengan Queen Lucy. Bahkkan, tidak repot tanpa harus menggunakan gelarnya. Namun, melihat senyumnya yang mengembang cukup cerah di balik bibir mungilnya, aku tak bisa berkutik. Seperti seribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Sangat aneh rasanya.

"Kenapa diam, Corin?" tanyanya.

"Err, ti-tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut saja."

"Terkejut kenapa?"

Lidahku kelu. Sulit digerakkan. Berkata pun menjadi sukar. Harus berucap apa, aku pun bingung.

"_Well, _terkadang aku sangat iri dengan Corin. Lucu ya? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, aku dan Corin sama-sama memainkan tokoh yang cukup menyebalkan ini, bukan? Menjadi penengah dalam diplomasi negara, ikut turun serta jika terjadi perang—ah, yang satu ini sih, di usia Corin yang sekarang, kurasa King Lune masih melarang—lalu, tetap tersenyum di depan warga Narnia meski di saat kekalahan pun. Yang satu ini adalah yang terberat, menurutku. Sebab, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Ah, meski jadi Ratu pun, kurasa aku tetap seorang gadis cilik yang sangat lemah. Busur dan anak panah yang setia menemaniku hanyalah penegasan akan peran yang sedang kujalani. Perihal apa yang mengisi _di sini _tentu jauh berbeda."

Ia benar. Aku pun demikian. Meski, pengalaman terjun di medan perang tak sepenuhnya bisa kugambarkan. Terkadang pula, aku melihat ayahku tetap mengembangkan senyumnya disertai lambaian tangan meski saat kembali dari peperangan melawan raksasa di wilayah barat Archenland menjadi kekalahan yang sulit untuk diterima. Saat itu aku masih berusia tujuh tahun. Tak ada sang tangan kanan yang menemani ayah. Mungkin itulah menjadi salah satu yang disesalinya. Lord Peridan tiba ke Kerajaan Anvard ketika aku sudah berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia terpilih menjadi Lord saat usianya masih dua puluh tahun—usia yang begitu muda untuk ukuran seorang Lord. Lalu, ia menjadi jenderal di saat usianya telah dua puluh lima—itu dua tahun yang lalu. Secara keseluruhan, tak ada yang bisa menyamai kejeniusan Lord Peridan.

"Lalu, apa yang mengisi _di situ_?" tanyaku penasaran dan terlalu polos. Dagu menumpu di kedua lutut yang kutekuk. Kedua lengan memeluk kaki. Kepala menengok ke arah Queen Lucy.

"Mm, entahlah. Sesuatu yang kurasa sulit untuk digambarkan, bukan? Kau tak'kan bisa menjelaskan dengan pasti hal yang berdetak di dalam _sini_—" ia menunjuk tepat di arah jantungnya, "—sebab _ia _terlalu kompleks."

"Oh."

Lalu, kami terdiam.

"Kudengar, katanya kau masih suka kabur dari istana dan bertarung dengan makhluk mana saja ya?"

"Eh? Dari mana ka—"

"Hm, itu rahasia. Ng, kedengarannya memang sangat buruk—" aku tidak tahu tapi entah mengapa jarak kami tak lagi sejauh itu. Sejak kapan kami menjadi terlalu dekat, aku pun tak bisa memerkirakannya. Mungkin aku ataukah ia yang berinisiatif untuk mendekat, aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Hanya senyum yang terlihat jelas di bibirnya. Dan semuanya tampak mengabur di depan mataku, "—kau tahu, Corin. Kata kakakku, tangan seorang ksatria adalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tetapi kupikir aku bisa menduganya. Karena…"

Wajahku memerah untuk sesuatu yang tidak beralasan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupahami.

Udara di sekitarku berubah beku oleh sesuatu yang sulit kucerna.

Kedua mata _cerulean _ini tak dapat berkedip oleh sesuatu yang menurutku sangat gamang.

Kurasa, hari di mana aku akan merasakan kedewasaan itu adalah hari di mana genggaman ini semakin haus akan pertarungan di dalam ring tinju.

Tetapi, darah yang menetes adalah bagian dari kisah yang akan menuntunku pada kedewasaan itu sendiri.

"…saat seorang ksatria kehilangan kudanya, maka ia akan menggunakan kedua kakinya 'tuk berlari. Saat seorang ksatria kehilangan pedangnya, maka ia akan menggunakan tangannya 'tuk memukul musuhnya. Namun, saat seorang ksatria kehilangan kedua tangannya, dengan apa ia akan bertarung? Untuk apa ia bertarung?"

Ia menggenggam kedua tinju yang masih menyisakan bekas-bekas torehan luka itu. Ia berbisik-bisik sementara kulihat ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Bukan amarah yang tampak di wajahnya. Adalah suatu bentuk kesedihan yang terungkap melalui genggaman tangannya pada jemari-jemari ini.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan? _Apa yang—_

—_mesti kuperbuat?_

"_Sorry."_

Pada akhirnya, hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku. Aku telah merepotkannya. Aku membuatnya khawatir. Semuanya karena aku dan kebodohanku sendiri. Di saat pertama kami dipertemukan, masing-masing dari kami telah berkata melalui bisikan mata—_jaga dirimu baik-baik_. Namun, aku lah yang mengingkari janji itu. Aku lah yang menjadikan kisah ini tampak rumit baginya.

Kurasa, untuk alasan itulah, King Edmund membenciku. Ya.

Aku mungkin akan menyakiti adiknya yang tersayang.

Kedua dahi kami melekat satu sama lain. Dan, bayang wajahnya terbias sempurna oleh air mata. Lalu, ia mengecup bibirku.

Kurasa, kecupan itu akan mewakili kata _selamat tinggal _untukku. Sebab, keesokan harinya, Cor dan Peridan membawa berita buruk untukku. Tidak hanya untukku, namun untuk semua warga Narnia.

Raja dan Ratu mereka telah kembali ke sebuah dunia nyata yang _kau _sebut-sebut sebagai dunia fana.

**.**

Sebuah masa pernah bercerita padaku. Hari itu adalah hari di mana aku berdiri tepat di sebuah bukit kehijauan dengan suara terompet perang yang menggelegar. Membahana dan memberi tanda akan dimulainya sebuah pemandangan yang tiada menyesakkan dibandingkan melewatkan hari dengan menatap wajah-wajah yang tersayang mati begitu saja. Darah dan darah adalah warna yang terlihat monokrom. Kukatakan bahwa aku begitu membenci perang, sama sepertinya.

Aku Corin. The Thunderfist. Si Tinju Petir.

Aku hanyalah pemuda dengan impian 'tuk meraih kebebasan yang nyata meski di dunia yang _kau _anggap tidak nyata ini.

Dan… inilah kisahku.

.

_**la fin**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**  
_

Saya kembali dari masa hiatus (tetapi sebenarnya masih akan melanjutkan masa hiatus itu). Hehe. Sebuah fanfiksi saya buat terkhusus di fandom tercinta saya ini: _Narnia. _Well, mungkin banyak yang berubah dari gaya penulisan saya. Yah, begitulah.

Selamat membaca. Review akan sangat membantu saya dalam membangkitkan semangat nulis saya. Hoho. :)


End file.
